


Day 21: shower sex

by readbetweenthelions



Series: 30-day Kurotsukki Smut Challenge [21]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readbetweenthelions/pseuds/readbetweenthelions





	Day 21: shower sex

“Kuroo, come on, we just _did_ that,” Tsukishima says. Kuroo’s tongue is wet on Tsukishima’s neck – not that the rest of him isn’t wet too. The water beats down on them from the showerhead. Kuroo’s hands are holding Tsukishima by his hips, pulling them close to his own. Kuroo had suggested they shower together, and now Tsukishima thinks he’s seeing an ulterior motive. The boy only wants _one thing_. Not that Tsukishima ever _really_ minds. He won’t say no to sex with Kuroo, at least not seriously.

It’s weird, seeing Kuroo with his hair flattened to his head by the water. He almost doesn’t look like himself. Or, he wouldn’t if he wasn’t wearing that stupid smirk, like always. “Come _on_ ,” Kuroo says. His hand is on Tsukishima’s dick, and Tsukishima can feel himself starting to grow hard again, and his resolve softening, even though they’d only just finished having sex less than half an hour ago.

“Seriously, it’s dangerous,” Tsukishima says. “One of us is going to get hurt, at the very least. If not both of us.”

“First of all, I think you’re underestimating me, and I think you’re overestimating the danger of showers.” Water runs down the bridge of his nose, streaming down Tsukishima’s skin as Kuroo presses his lips to Tsukishima’s collarbones.

“Mmf,” Tsukishima says, trying to stifle a moan that comes in response to Kuroo shifting his hand to rub his thumb along the slit of Tsukishima’s dick. Tsukishima shakes his head. He isn’t going to let Kuroo talk him into this, no matter how good he looks shimmering all over with water and no matter how good his hand feels on Tsukishima’s cock. What if one of them gets _hurt?_ Tsukishima doesn’t want it to be him, at least.

“Mm?” Kuroo says, asking him, but not in so many words, if he’s going to finally agree, or if Kuroo needs to do more persuading.

“What if I slip and die,” Tsukishima spits. “I’ll make sure my ghost presses murder charges. Or at least manslaughter. Or negligence.”

“You’ll be _fine_ ,” Kuroo says. “Let me suck you off. We won’t even have to go anywhere to clean up.”

Tsukishima has to admit, that _is_ an attractive prospect. Tsukishima sighs. Kuroo can see him giving in, and grins. He holds on to Tsukishima as he lowers himself to his knees.

Kuroo licks a hard line from the base of Tsukishima’s cock up to the tip. Tsukishima is mostly hard, but not entirely. It’s a problem Kuroo is eager to fix. With one hand, he hangs onto Tsukishima’s hips, and with the other alternates between stroking Tsukishima’s cock and softly tugging on his balls.

Tsukishima is panting, his back against the wall of the shower. With one hand he steadies himself against it, and grips the other hand in Kuroo’s wet hair. He holds him close, but doesn’t force him down. Tsukishima never needs to push on Kuroo’s head to encourage him in these situations – Kuroo has always given head like it’s his favorite pastime. And maybe it is.

Tsukishima does slip a little, once, but Kuroo’s reflexes are fast and his hands on Tsukishima’s hip steady him enough that he doesn’t fall more than the couple of inches he slides down the wall of the shower. The small slip makes Tsukishima’s heart beat fast in his chest for a minute – as if his heart wasn’t already thumping hard as a result of his arousal. Kuroo’s tongue feels amazing, licking around the best-feeling parts of Tsukishima. Tsukishima’s breaths are short and some of them come as whimpers and moans. God, Kuroo always knows just how to get him off, damn him –

“You gonna come, Tsukki?” Kuroo asks, taking his mouth of Tsukishima’s cock for only a moment.

“Ah – ahh, yeah, I’m gonna come – ” Tsukishima breathes. “You’re gonna make me come…”

Kuroo laughs with Tsukishima’s cock almost in the back of his throat. When Tsukishima comes, it’s with Kuroo’s lips around the tip of his cock and Kuroo’s thumb pressing at the underside of his dick as he works his hand around the base. Most of his cum is in Kuroo’s mouth, but some drips from his chin.  Kuroo swallows and lets the water wash away the rest.

“I told you you’d like it,” Kuroo says. He uses a hand on the wall of the shower to bring himself back to a standing position.

Tsukishima lays his head back against the shower wall and takes breaths as even as he can make them. It takes a moment before Tsukishima’s eyes flutter open.

“Now what do you say?” Kuroo says.

Tsukishima doesn’t want to, but Kuroo had been right. It had been good, really good, so he knuckles down and says what Kuroo wants him to: “Thanks.”


End file.
